


an angel can't fly when its wings are clipped

by Sansllura



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also I'm useless for baby gays, But i want it!!!!, F/F, Friendship/Love, I just want my baby girls to be loved, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Young Love, no one asked for this pairing, they should have gotten to be friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansllura/pseuds/Sansllura
Summary: The capital glows, illuminating the silhouette of the slender girl standing at the window sill. Sansa Stark looks like a shadow against the lights of the capital, a fallen angel bathed in starlight.





	an angel can't fly when its wings are clipped

“Sansa, please.”

Her voice is soft, so soft it is almost lost to the whistle of the wind coming in through the open window. The quiet of the room settles once again as she does not receive a response.

Kingslanding is alight, the thousands of homes illuminated by the candles within. The capital glows, illuminating the silhouette of the slender girl standing at the window sill. Sansa Stark looks like a shadow against the lights of the capital, a fallen angel bathed in starlight. The slight breeze sways her hair, unbound and loose- free from the popular styles of the capital she had worn since arriving. She looks over her shoulder, the tears glistening on her cheeks under the light of the moon unmistakable, and Myrcella can’t help but think she truly does look like an angel.

“What are you doing here?” Sansa inquires, her voice brittle and cracking. It is clear she had been crying for sometime-but it is unclear how long she had been standing at the window.

“I wanted to go sneak out to the sea, and came to see if you wished to come.” Myrcella knew the keep well. She knew of all the best hiding spot and what halls lead to what rooms. Joffrey had once brought her down to the basement to show off the dragon skulls but had stomped off when she showed little interest. It was down there she found an opening to the sea, a small strip of sand where the waves lapped at the shore. Her days were always filled with lessons, and she rarely was left alone. She had escaped to the small beach more than once under the cover of night, and the peace it offered was something she had wished to share with Sansa.

Hesitantly Myrcella inched her way closer to the older girl, she dared not make a sound worrying the smallest disturbance would scare her and send her tumbling down the side of the keep. She approached with a caution one might have when facing a frightened animal- each step calculated in hopes that it would not scurry away.

Sansa had turned her attention back to the city beneath her as Myrcella stopped just behind her. The quiet sound of sniffles met her ears and she knew the northern girl was once again crying.

Myrcella felt a whirlwind of emotions as she stared at the back of the girl in the window, unsure of what to do. She felt fear, fear that Sansa would take a step and disappear. She felt sadness, sadness for the poor girl who had once sung her the loveliest of songs and now sought to be silenced. She felt guilt, guilt because Myrcella was not an idiot and she knew it was her family that had caused this. It hurt, she knew Joffrey was cruel, she had for some time- but watching her mother who had always offered her warmth and love be cold and uncaring made her feel as if she did not know the woman. She was confused by all this, mothers should be kind and good people should not be standing on window sills.

Slowly and gently Myrcella reached for Sansa's hand. Her skin was cool, almost icy from the chilly wind coming in through the open window. It felt as though she truly had ice and snow swirling beneath her skin- winters daughters she had heard people call her. The coldness of her touch did not mask the softness of her skin though, she had the hands of a lady after all.

Myrcella gave her hand a soft squeeze and Sansa responded with a much firmer hold of her own. Slowly she pulled Sansa into the safety of the room, the whole time keeping a careful eye on her movements. With tears still flowing freely down her face, Sansa obediently followed- stepping down from the windows ledge. As her feet firmly met the ground and Myrcella let out a sigh of relief, Sansa once again folded in on herself.

The tall girl's shoulders shook as sobs racked her body. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, still clutching Myrcellas hand and holding it tightly against her chest. “I’m sorry,” she blubbered looking down at the floor, “I’m an idiot, I’m stupid.”

Mrycella lowered herself to the floor and took the broken girl in her arms, silencing her muttering of self-hatred. Tears had begun to leak out of her own eyes and she held Sansa tighter- worried that if she didn’t the girl would escape and find herself back at the window. They stayed like that for some time, embracing on the floor.

Exhaustion soon took its course and Myrcella pulled herself away from Sansa lifting herself from the floor and offering the girl her hand. Silently she stood and dutifully followed the young princess. Crawling into bed and burrowing themselves beneath the covers the girls lay together, facing one another. The pale moonlight illuminated Sansa’s features and Myrcella once again thought she looked like an angel. When she had first met Sansa she had thought her the prettiest lady she’d ever seen. Her copper hair shone like fire and her eyes, the most brilliant blue, had sparkled like the water in the ocean. She had been beyond ecstatic when she learned that Sansa was to marry her brother, and more importantly, she’d be coming to live in the Capital. Oh, how she now wished Sansa had just stayed in the North, continuing her life before she’d met her- happy, beautiful and free.

Reaching out Myrcella once again took Sansa's hand in her own, this time their fingers interlocking. Sansa gave her a small smile that Myrcella returned. The older girl bit her lip, her eyes darting down nervously before once again locking with the green eyes of the Baratheon Princess. “Will you be in much trouble if you stay?”

She seemed afraid, and Myrcella couldn’t blame her. The beatings were never something she witnessed and no one told her of them directly- but whispers could always be overheard about the keep. “I am the Princess, not even Joffrey would punish me for something as innocent as spending time with a friend, much less my soon-to-be-sister. Do not worry Sansa.”

“Are you sure?” She inquired, squeezing her hand in an act of nervousness. “I don’t want to see you punished for being found in my bed.”

Oddly enough, Myrcella felt a blush creep onto her face at the girl's words. Thankful for the darkness that hid her red face, Myrcella shook her head. She did not miss the sad expression on Sansa’s face as she detached her hand from her grip, but the look quickly passed as Myrcella moved her hand to cup the side of Sansa’s face. She could still feel the dampness left behind from the tears as she caressed her cheek.

Absentmindedly her thumb stroked her face, offering comfort. Sansas eyes slid close lazily and she breathed out a sigh of relief, melting into the girl's touch. Myrcella could not remember the last time she’d seen Sansa at peace, probably before the loss of their fathers, and that was lifetimes ago.

In the songs, the pretty maiden would be saved by a handsome knight who would sweep her away and present her with a kiss. It felt dreadfully unfair that Sansa’s knight had not come and Myrcella wished she could promise her that it would happen. Life had revealed itself to be unfair and cruel as of late though, and now Myrcella knew that what should happen and what would- were not always the same. Had life been just, two fathers would have lived, a sadistic brother would not sit on the throne and a pretty girl would not have found herself on a windows ledge.

Myrcella could not say what overcame her, but almost on instincts, she found herself placing her lips against Sansas in a chaste kiss. She could not promise her a handsome knight, but this was something she could offer. Sansa's lips were soft and full, stiff at first but quickly melting against Myrcellas. The kiss was innocent, no more then a peck really- but it left butterflies stirring in Myrcellas stomach. Foreheads pressed against one another their lips parted and the quiet sound of Sansa’s breathless laugh tickled her ears. Shyly looking up through her lashes Myrcella locked eyes with the older girl, her nerves doing flips that she didn't understand as her heart beat erratically against her chest- it felt so loud that she wondered if Sansa could hear it.

Nervously, and quickly Sansa pecked Myrcellas lips in a whisper of a kiss once again before burying her head within the girl's golden mane, wrapping her arms around her petite frame. She felt almost giddy as she returned the embrace, her heart continuing to hammer against her bosom. They said nothing more as they retired in bed together, and rather soon Myrcella could feel Sansas even breathing alerting her that she was asleep.

It felt peaceful and safe in Sansa’s arms- and the kiss they shared danced in Myrcellas mind confusing and wonderful. It seemed almost perfect, but the open window reminded her that this had not been a good night. The angel-like girl that rested in her arms had almost jumped- knowing that she would not soar- and there was no promise that she would not try to again. At the moment though she was resting, a content smile on her face.

No handsome knight had come to rescue her tonight, it had only been Myrcella. She had come to realize that handsome knights were not always reliable heroes, but Myrcella was willing to take on the role and protect the pretty maiden- a task worth every daunting moment as long as it kept Sansa away from that window.


End file.
